This invention relates to means for protecting the user of a plastic or paper cup from the heat of hot beverage contained in the cup. More specifically this invention relates to a sleeve to be slipped over a conic plastic or paper cup providing sufficient thermal insulation to protect the user.
There are number of attachments known providing a handle for cups of different sizes. These attachments enclose the cup and have tabs extending away from the cup. These tabs can be used as handles but they are not a safe way for carrying the cup due to the lack of sturdiness. Other attachments use material such as corrugated paper or plastic material to protect the user's hand from the heat radiated by the contents of the cup. These insulating sleeves are not foldable or collapsible for efficient storage.